


Nobody Special

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to <i>Fires of Pompeii</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Special

Within minutes, the shower in the TARDIS rinsed away the ashes of Pompeii. Donna wished she could get rid of the memories as easily.

_"Man from Gallifrey... your home is lost in fire…"_

Lucius the Augur had seen the biggest event of the Doctor's long life. The loss of his world had changed him — changed the Universe. That was how soothsaying worked. It saw important things in the lives of important people.

Maybe that was why his words to her made no sense. She was nobody special. Just a temp.

_"Daughter of London... there is something on your back."_


End file.
